User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 10-17)
Intro Order: Hel-LO fellow wIKIANS and welcome to OCC! Today is the 18th, marking SEVEN DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! WO- Narrator: Will you stop screaming and get on with the intro!? Order: Grumpy. Narrator: Who am I going to call? Order: I'll do it for you. *Grabs phone* Narrator: Why do I feel like this will be an awful experience for me? Wrapping Session of Doom Order: *Opens the door* WELCOME BACK! Slayer: Why do we still do this? Order: Because cameos. Now COME IN! Becky: What are we doing that most likely involves pain? Lnerd: Jumping off cliffs.... flying a sled... what? Order: Wrapping gifts. *Record scratch* YouTube: What. Lnerd: So... we're going to be blindfolded? Order: Nope. Just wrapping presents. I got the paper out and everything. Narrator: *Slamming head in wall repeatedly* Kyle: *Backs away from him* So... is that why you told us to go buy something? Order: Yes. And because the car is still broken from the LAST road trip. -._-. Becky: Unfair! Lnerd: So.. where are the boxes? Order: Wait... boxes? Lnerd: You need boxes to wrap gifts... some gifts. Narrator: Oh no.. Order: I forgot. XD Well, you know what that means! Narrator: OH NO! Order: ROAD TRIP! Becky: WOO! *On the road* Lnerd: I regret the mentioning of boxes! AHH!!! Order: NO HANDS! *car is spinning uot of control with broken parts, no doors, and broken lights* Narrator: AHHHH!!!! Becky: WOO!!!! *Flails arms around* Slayer: Ha-ha! *Tied a rope to the back of the car and is just sledding behind them on the road* B) Kyle: *Grips to the seats* This isn't legal!!! Order: It is right now! *Goes faster* Becky: YEAHHH!!! Narrator: SAY'S WHO!? Order: Says me! YouTube: All this over boxes?! Don't you have any at home* Order: *Stops car* Slayer: *Crashes into the back* Ow. Order: Oh, yeah. I do. ROAD TRIP HOME! *Spins car around and drives back* YouTube: Watch out for the other cars! Kyle: EEP! *Ducks under a broken piece of metal* I don't think she cares! *At the house* Order: *Pulls out boxes* OK. So now we can wrap presents! Lnerd: So.. *Wrapping gift* What's the challenge in this? YouTube: Was one specified? Order: NOPE! Slayer: *Idly wrapping something* So... we're just wrapping stuff? Becky: Rap battle? Lnerd: Oh heck no. Kyle: We have SOME dignity. Becky: Man. YouTube: Then what? Order: *Puts a bow on a gift* Idk. *Glances at Narrator* Lnerd: Can we attack him with the wrapping stuff? Narrator: *In another room* Order: Heck yeah. Slayer: >:D YouTube: *Unties a few bows and grabs two iron bars and makes nunchucks* kYLE: *uses a box for a shield* Lnerd: *Grabs some ribbons and shoves them in his pocket* Becky, Order, and Slayer: *Grab wrapping paper rolls* Narrator: *Just reading a book* Lnerd: *Blindfolds Narrator* >:D YouTube: *Hits Narrator's shoulders with the nunchucks* Narrator: What the?! Slayer: *Pokes him with the roll to get Narrator to stand up* Narrator: *Gets up* I so called it Order and Becky: *Wrap him in wrapping paper* bECKY: Revenge! Slayer: HADUKEN! *Hits Narrator in the head* Narrator: Why you... Kyle: *Rams him with the box* Narrator: I'm done here. *Rips the paper* YouTube: NYEH! *Swings nunchucks* Narrator: *Catches them* I am not amused. Wikians: *Drop everything* RUN! Outro *No one is in the room with the camera* Order: *Crash noises* GO GO GO! Slayer: AHH! Narrator: Get back here! YouTube: I'M SORRY! Lnerd: *Dashes past camera* MAKE A BREAK FOR IT! *Door slams open* Wikians: *Race outside8 Narrator: *Pauses in front of the camera* Don't forget to tell us what to do next though most likely you'll all be dead because those wikians are gonna pay for that! *Runs off* Becky: GET IN THE CAR! *Screen fades to black* Category:Blog posts